divergent no-war
by Lunah the ANIME NERD
Summary: this is basically what the title says divergent without the war and tris is going to train initiates this but a strange girl name lunah appeared and don't worry Fourtris forever!
1. the beggining

**This is my first fanic so I really hope for some good reviews!**

Lunah's POV

The wars have started they are unlike any other, its every man for themselves. Siblings stabbing each other's in the back (literally). I decide on one thing I can't help these poor mortals they are going to rip each other apart until only one stands, so I close my eyes and let myself submerge into the water.

Tris's POV

I awake in my apartment and take a shower the water waking me. I get out and put on some dark gray leggings with a dark black skirt giving my legs a lot of free room to move in. After I get my bottoms on I put on a loose shirt with a battle vest on top of it. I head out the door to Tobias's so we can go to the net together. Today is going to be the first day I get to train initiates. I almost knock on Tobias's door but he just opened the second my hand almost touched the knob. _Hey Tris I was getting ready to head to your house, now let's head over to the net._

 **30 minutes earlier**

 **Lunah's POV**

I awake with a start I keep having dreams bout that very day ever since it happened. Then I realize that Evelyn was leaning over me, _are you okay._ She asks. _I am fine I just had another bad dream._ I respond. I get into my best clothes (blue jeans, black tee and boots) because today is the choosing ceremony I feel like I am forgetting something and I look over and see it the only jacket I ever have worn its black with frayed cuffs and it reminds me of his arms hugging me tight but he is another story.

 **10 minutes later**

I picked dauntless it would be the only that would keep me sainish. When we get to the train we ride until about 20 minutes pass and they tell us to jump and before the leaders can even think about moving I jump with grace to the roof with a whole in it. When the leaders get out Peter (a leader) tries to punch me and I block and flip him over my head with ease. I walk away and I see that the wants us to jump through. _Who wants to go first?_ He asks. _I will_. I speak up and everybody's heads turn to me.

When I look at the hole I take a deep breath. _Live extreme die young!_ I shout before diving in.

 **Tris's POV**

I hear a scream of not fear yet freedom and I think the person is dauntless but I notice the blue pants . _What's your name?_ I ask her. She says something I don't here but then Tobias shouts. _**First jumper lunah.**_

 **Fours pov**

The girl lunah leaned into my ear and said my reel name at that point I realized that she was factionless but I just ignored her but I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my head I look at Tris and see her staring at every girl when she sees lunah she looks like she is going to we are going to keep our relationship a secret she can't go and get mad at every girl staring at me. _**Here is the score board you can find your name on here, two of you will become factionless after every stage.**_

 **What the board says**

 **Lunah-factionless**

 **Percy-abnegation**

 **Anna-erudite**

 **Artemis-candor**

 **Ashley-amity**

 **Gabrielle-amity**

 **Isaac-amity**

 **Max-erudite**

 **Thomas- candor**

 **Ty-erudite**

 **Josh-erudite**

 **Cris-candor**

 **Solah-candor**

 **Rosie-candor**

 **Tris pov**

There were a lot of initiates this year 14 to be exact. I could see that lunah wanted to kill solah, I think I saw her pretending to stab somebody….

By the time the day was over I had takin a disliking to Cris and solah.


	2. the dream

**I do not own divergent or any of the characters.**

 **-lunah**

 **Tris pov**

" _Today we are going to start with knife throwing_ " four shouts. _"get 3 knives from the table." "Four will show you how to through the knives."_ I already knew what he was going to do was going to do so I walked over to the target and I stood in front of. Tobias through one it hit 2 inches away from my arm, the next one was two millimeters from the top of my head the third one hit right on the spot of where it hit last time.

10 minutes before

 **Lunah's pov**

I was there again but I heard screaming I looked and saw somebody screaming for help shouting my name as the dead tried to eat his flesh and devour his sole I tried to run but I could not move. He finally was able to fight them all off, after they were gone he said. "why did you not help me I thought I could count on you lunah,….. oooohhh your dreaming that explains a lot. Sweet dreams?" he said that more of a question and I didn't understand why but at that moment I woke up.

All I could think about was that dream how could he see me it was literally impossible

 **Thank you for reading this I will try to make as many updates as possible. If you want to learn about Lunah's past read one of my other stories called golden ichor. Leave reviews and comments down below**


End file.
